Let Me Go
by KrissyC
Summary: Blaine just wanted to escape, go some place other than Lima. But he also wanted to protect his mother from his abusive father. Things were already hard enough, the LAST thing he wanted to do was add falling in love to the list.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or Klaine, But I do own this story and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>NOVEMBER 10TH**

**.**

"Blaine honey, it's time for school, are you ready?" Angela Anderson asked as she came out of her bedroom.

"No mom." Blaine sighed from the kitchen table, fully dressed in a pair of combat boots with faded black jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Momma Anderson rolled her eyes and kissed Blaine on the back of the head. "I know you're mad about starting a new school so late in the year, but you have to realize that this is best for our family."

Blaine sighed. He knew what she meant by "best for the family." Blaine's dad, Tom Anderson was what they call a dick. When Blaine was younger his dad was his hero, but as Blaine got older and came into himself, his father didn't agree. His father became a raging homophobe towards his son and Blaine couldn't do anything about it. He had to deal with the "fag" comments. Even worse, he had to put up with the random punches his father threw when he was angry at work, or angry at the waiters who got their orders wrong. But when Tom laid a hand on Angela, that's when Blaine lost it.

**SEPTEMBER**

_Blaine came home from Dalton Academy relatively happy today. He did fantastic on the pop quiz his Latin teacher had given, and the Warblers -Dalton's glee club- where in perfect shape from the summer break. So when he came home to a empty house, he was completely content. His father shouldn't be home until late and his mother would be off in an hour. He was excited to spend some time alone with his mom. It had been awhile since him and his mom where alone. Tom seemed to have taken a longer summer break than necessary. Granted Blaine should be happy that his parents where together and his family was together, but he felt a sad, yet satisfying relief knowing Tom wasn't going to be there. _

_Blaine decided to work on some homework until his mother got home. But to Blaine's surprise, Angela wasn't the one to walk in first. Blaine heard the front door downstairs slam shut. He went to see what was happening, and a sense of melancholy fell over him when he saw his father at the door. _

_It's only 6, he isn't supposed to be home this early. Blaine thought._

_"Hello dad." Blaine greeted his father._

_Tom took a look at Blaine and shook his head, his face ridden with disappointment.. "I hope you didn't go to school with you hair like that." Blaine's hands flew to his hair. He had been messing with it while doing his homework. "You know this family has a reputation. It's bad enough you're queer, we can't let the world know you're a pig at home as well." Tom said calmly. "Now where is your mother?" he asked._

_Blaine sighed. "How would I know?" He said, a little annoyed_

_Tom walked up to Blaine and looked him in the face. "Do I sense disrespect?" He snarled. "Do you think you have the right?"_

_Blaine stepped back, knowing what was coming. "I'm sorry dad. I don't know where mom is. She was supposed to be home by now." Blaine finished, looking at the ground._

_Tom looked down at Blaine with a disgusted face and walked upstairs._

_Blaine then let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and went back to his room to wait on his mother._

_When 9 o'clock rolled around Blaine had already gone into panic mode. His mom was never home this late. On the rare occasions she was, she at least gave them a day's warning. Blaine's worries eased when he finally heard the front door shut. He went downstairs to greet her but stopped when he heard his dad._

_"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded_

_"I had to meet with a client, and it took a little longer than I had hoped." Angela said, tiredly._

_"And you didn't think of calling?" Tom asked, getting angrier and angrier._

_Angela did not feel like going through this with Tom right now. She just wanted to lay down and rest. But Tom wasn't making it easy. "I'm sorry I didn't call ok, time just flew by." She tried explaining._

_"Yes. You better be sorry. Thanks to you, there was no food on the table, and your fag of a son is too incompetent to know how to make dinner so I practically had to starve." He was beginning to yell. "This better not happen again."_

_Blaine winced at his father's words and decided to walk down to stop this fight before it got out of hand. When Blaine saw his mother's face, it broke his heart. She looked tired. Not just from the work but from what life has thrown at her. It didn't even seem like she had the energy to fight back. That's when Blaine decided to step in. He couldn't watch his mother go through this anymore._

_Blaine stepped in front of his mom. "Dad, mom is tired. She needs to sleep. I can just order take-out for you." Blaine tried to say as calmly as possible._

_"Get out of my face Blaine" Tom growled._

_"Blaine honey, it's fine. I'll just go make dinner."_

_"NO mom. Dad has no right." Blaine started, keeping his eyes on Tom the entire time. "He use to come home from work everyday late and he thinks he has the right to treat you like shit, the one time you forget to make a phone call!"_

_Tom was fuming. "Be careful." He said to Blaine, his fists aching._

_"No." Blaine continued. "I have had to deal with this for years now and I AM DONE. You are supposed to be a father. Not a slave owner. You can't treat us like crap and expect us to do it willing. You are a terrible man and I can't wait for the day you finally get what you deserve!"_

_Blaine's mother pulled him back and stepped in front of him._

_"Tom calm down." She said. Tom was about to attack and she knew it. "Blaine didn't mean that-"_

_She was cut off. "YOU'RE PROTECTING HIM. HE'S AN ABOMINATION ANGELA, HOW COULD YOU!" _

_It all happens at once: Tom swung, Angela fell, and Blaine saw red._

_The echo from the slap Tom threw at his wife was almost deafening. Before anyone knew what was happening, Blaine had Tom pinned to the ground, all the while punching and swinging anywhere he could. Blaine hadn't really thought about what he was doing, he just knew that he was tired and his dad was NOT going to do this anymore. But Tom was much stronger than Blaine, so when he realized that he was being attacked, he threw Blaine off of him and stood, towering. Blaine was fuming._

_When Blaine looked up at his father - at Tom- he knew that in that moment he hated him. That his entire body and mind could kill this man with the motivation of his hate. When Blaine looked up, he didn't see his father, his hero. He saw a monster with no heart, and Blaine hated every piece of him._

_"GET OUT. Get out of my house and don't come back, you fucking faggot." Tom spit at his youngest child._

That was over a month ago. Blaine along with his mother left their perfectly broken home in Westerville for the dull night light's of Lima. Momma Anderson thought it best to start over in a new town. She just got a job as a small town lawyer and Blaine is starting his junior hear in November at McKinley High School. Blaine was not happy, in fact, he was beyond pissed.

"I'll be home right about five, so don't eat dinner. We are going to eat together tonight. I love you." Angela said as she was walking out of their two bedroom apartment.

It wasn't big, and it certainly didn't feel like home but Blaine was content. His mother was safe and that is all that mattered.

Blaine grabbed his backpack off the chair and his motorcycle keys from the bowl - he traded in his SUV for a "dangerous" motorcycle to piss of his dad. Needless to say, Blaine went to bed that night with a black eye and a bruised rib-cage-. It was his first day at McKinley High. It was also the beginning of the end of the first semester. So of course people would look at him and make stupid assumptions as to why he was transferring so late. All Blaine wanted was to get through high school without being bothered. All he wanted was to be left alone. But of course that wasn't a choice he could make.

Blaine took as much time as he could to get to school. When he finally made it, he was about 30 minutes late. He wanted to go check out his locker just to procrastinate a little longer but chose to head to class: AP History.

_Well damn_. Blaine thought.

When he found the class, he walked in and immediately everyone was starring.

_What the fuck are you all looking at?_

Blaine had thought he said that comment in his head, but apparently not.

"Sir, we do not use that kind of language in this classroom. Now I know this is your first day but I will not hesitate sending you to principle Figgins." The curly haired man said at the front. "I'm Mr. Schuester, and you must be," He glanced down. "Blaine Anderson?" He waited for a response.

"No shit." Blaine snapped, obviously ignoring curly's previous comment.

Mr. Schuester eyed him carefully. "Have a seat next to Rachel," A bouncy looking girl with a God Awful reindeer sweater raised her hand. "and see me after class Mr. Anderson." He finished with a hard look.

Blaine went and sat next to... Randy...Raquel... he couldn't remember, and put his headphones in, zoning away.

About ten minutes later, Blaine felt a tap - a persistent tap- on his shoulder. He took his headphones out and snapped. "WHAT?!"

The girl just looked at him. "Sorry for bothering you." She said, obviously not sorry. " Mr. Schue said discuss what we learned and its obvious you weren't paying attention. I was just saving you from a detention which I'm sure you'll get after class anyway." She said in one breath.

"I don't need you to save me from anything." He hissed under his breath.

A sad looked morphed on her face. He was briefly reminded of his mother. "Fine, then I won't save you from anything." She said softly. "Maybe I should save Mr. Schue from his horribly greased hair instead." She whispered so only Blaine could hear.

Blaine tried to hold in a laugh and successfully failed.

Rachel smiled. "You have a nice laugh." and then, as if she was in a hurry she said "Doyouwantotsitwithmeatlunch?"

He gave her a look as if she were crazy. "What?"

Rachel sighed and repeated: "Do you want to sit with me at lunch? I know it's your first day and you don't really know anyone, but you're really nice to look at and I'm extremely- "

She was cut off with a hard "NO" from Blaine. He put his headphones once again and when back to zoning, leaving Rachel confused, embarrassed, and a little surprised.

When the bell rang, Blaine tried his hardest to leave before Mr. Schue could get to him, but today was not Blaine's lucky day.

"Mr. Anderson," He said just as Blaine was almost out. "Take a seat."

Blaine stood at the door, looking at the teacher as if he were an idiot, obviously not moving.

"I've read your file, Blaine." Mr. Schue started.

Blaine rolled is eyes. "Exciting" He said, pretending not to care. There was a lot of personal things in his file.

"Principle Figgins thought it necessary, considering you were in the glee club at your old school." He continued, ignoring Blaine's sarcasm. "I'm going to give you a choice. You can either join our glee club, the New Directions. Or you can go to detention for four hours, everyday, for the rest of the semester."

"The rest of the semester?" Blaine exclaimed.

Mr. Schue only nodded. Not easing on his decision.

The problem with this is that Blaine would have easily taken the detention. But he didn't feel comfortable enough yet to leave his mother alone for that much amount of time. In that moment, Blaine could have broken down. "It is my first day of school, in my first class. I couldn't even make it a day. Just give me a break." He sighed, becoming tired of this already.

Mr. Schuester walked over to Blaine and placed a hand on his shoulder. Blaine flinched, unconsciously. It didn't go unnoticed. "Maybe this could be a good thing if you stop looking at it as a bad thing." Schuester tried.

Blaine just shook his head and began to walk out of the classroom. " We meet in the choir room. Be there. You start tomorrow." Mr. Schuester said just before he was out of earshot.

Blaine was pissed beyond belief! The first day of school is turning to shit and Blaine hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>This is my First Klaine fic, So please Review and tell me what you think! **

**The next chapter will be up soon. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee or Klaine, though I wish I did. But I do own this story so I hope you enjoy.  
>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kurt Hummel walked out of his 1st period calculus class with a little extra sass in his walk. Azimio - a pigheaded jock- had started making silly comments about Kurt, so Kurt decided to correct him on his life choices, telling him that being a senseless, dolt is a terrible choice to make. Azimio, feeling his ego bruised, left Kurt alone for the remainder of the class. But Kurt's good mood shifted downward a little when he saw Rachel standing at his locker with a bitter look on her face.

"Hey Rach. What's wrong?" He asked slowly, opening his locker.

"Have you seen the new guy?" She asked, getting to the point immediately.

Kurt raised and eyebrow. "No ma'am, I have not." He said.

Rachel looked at him far to seriously. "Kurt, I think he's going to join the glee club." She said as if it where the worst crime any human could commit.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel was far too dramatic for her own good. "That is terrible. He should be banished. How could he? I swear, the audacity of some people." Kurt joked, teasing Rachel.

"This is not a time to be joking Kurt!" She exclaimed. Kurt just looked at her crazy.

"Rachel, what is the point of this conversation, because I'm pretty sure I've already lost some brain cells?"

"I think he might be gay..." She said, eyeing Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "Why do you think that?" He said, entertaining her idea.

"Because he rejected me!"

Kurt didn't even try to hold in his laughter. "Of course. Because if a guy rejects a girl it obviously means he's gay." He said sarcastically.

"Again. This is not funny" Rachel smacked his shoulder. Kurt glared at her.

"Whatever Rachel." Kurt said, dismissively.

Rachel sighed and looked down the hallway. That's when she saw Blaine walking. "LOOK!" She said turning Kurt so he could see Blaine.

When Kurt laid eyes on him, he nearly gasped. This guy was gorgeous. Kurt would never suggest wearing a leather jacket with faded jeans, but on this guy, Kurt thought it was the sexiest outfit any man could ever wear. His hair was jelled back a little too much for Kurt's taste but it fit perfectly with his FACE. Kurt hadn't realized he was starring until Mr. mysterious laid eyes on him. It was only for a brief moment, but in that moment, Kurt had never seen such an amazingly beautiful pair of hazel eyes in his life. He watched him walk by, hoping he would turn around just so Kurt could look in his eyes again.

Rachel had a knowing smirk on her face. "Kurt. You're drooling"

Once Blaine turned the corner and was out of eyesight, Kurt turned to Rachel with a face full of surprise. "Rachel. He is gorgeous!" He exclaimed.

Rachel laughed, and then became completely serious. "So...? What is your gaydar saying?" She asked.

Kurt thought over it for a second and decided. "He's gay. He's gotta be gay. Did see how much jell he had in his hair?" He asked.

They didn't have time to finish the conversation. The bell rang and Kurt had to run to class. He had rushed for no reason. His next two classes could not have been more boring.

It was after lunch in his french class when Kurt saw him again. Mr. Mysterious walked in late and the teacher was pissed. "Well it's good you decided to show up late, Mr. Anderson." She said harshly.

Mr. Mysterious didn't say anything. Kurt noticed that there was an empty seat next to him. He also noticed, there was an empty seat next to the guy, stoner Brett. _How is he in the class anyway?_ Kurt secretly had his fingers crossed.

"Have a seat" Mrs. Lang demanded.

He took a moment and then went to sit in the seat next to Kurt. Kurt glanced at him and saw him put his headphones in.

The teacher began talking and Kurt couldn't focus. He wanted to know this guy. He wanted to know his name, why he seemed so mysterious in his boots and leather jacket. Kurt couldn't hold back anymore and decided to take a chance. _What's the worse that can happen?_

"Hey" Kurt whispered, as he tapped his shoulder.

Blaine looked at him and then back to the front as if he hadn't been touch. Kurt decided to try one more time. "Hey.." He whispered again.

Blaine slowly took his headphones out and looked at Kurt. "What do you want?" He asked. His voice void of emotion.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "My name? You decided that knowing my name was a good excuse to bother me?" He said, obviously annoyed.

Kurt thought it would be easier to just be honest. "I suppose so. I mean, Mr. Mysterious is getting sorta old." He grinned.

_What am I doing flirting with this guy?! I don't even know his name, and he's a little rude. But starting at a new school can't be easy._ Kurt thought, trying to understand.

Blaine eyed him for a second. "Blaine. My name is Blaine." He finally answered.

Kurt smiled. He honestly didn't think he was going to get an answer. "That's nice. I mean your name. You don't really look like a Blaine. Not that, that's a bad thing. You could look like a Blaine. I guess the name Blaine doesn't really have a person to go with so anyone can have the name Blaine." Kurt had to stop himself before he looked like a complete idiot.

Blaine starred and shook his head, saying: "You talk too much." He then turned and put his headphones in. Leaving them in for the rest of the class. Needless to say, Kurt was disappointed to see the conversation end so quickly.

The bell rang and the teacher called Blaine. "Mr. Anderson!" The teacher said, obviously very irritated by the disrespect she had received earlier. Kurt packed his things slower than necessary so he could hear what was about to happen. He felt guilty. It had obviously been his fault.

"First you show up late to my class, and then you distract my students! That is unacceptable. You will be serving detention in my class tomorrow." She said, her decision final.

Blaine raised his hands in defeat and shook his head. He started to walk out the door until Kurt stopped him. "Wait!" Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and turned around. "It was my fault. I was talking to him. If you are going to give out detentions, give them to me." Kurt said, trying to ease his guilt.

The teacher shook her head. "Well Kurt, I'm disappointed. I expected better from you," She says, then turns to Blaine. "but that does not excuse the fact that you were late to my class. So you both will be serving detention. Be here after school tomorrow at four." She finished.

Blaine walked out of the classroom with Kurt trying to catch up. "Hey," Kurt started. "Sorry about that back there."

"No, it's fine. It's not like I need to be home. It is my first day of school and I've already been sentenced to glee club and detention. But again, it's fine. You wanted to know my name. Congratulations." He said, angry at Kurt for making his day worse.

"I said I was sorry" Kurt tried explaining.

"Yeah well sorry isn't good enough" Blaine snarled stepping closer to Kurt. "What's your deal anyway?" He continued. He started walking towards Kurt, trapping him against the locker. "You seem like a good kid, why risk getting into trouble just to know me?" He asked, looking at Kurt intently.

When he didn't answer, Blaine continued. "How did you know?" He asked.

Kurt looked at him confused. "What?"

"How did you know I was gay?" Blaine explained further, not angry that Kurt knew, more curious if anything. He stepped closer, almost feeling Kurt's breath.

_Why was this happening? Did Blaine forget the lesson on personal space?_

"Have you seen your hair?" He squeaked out. Immediately embarrassed after hearing himself. Kurt couldn't breath. "Wait, how did you know I knew?" Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine smirked. "Mr. Mysterious? I assume that was your attempt at flirting with me. I must say: If that's how you quote unquote 'spit game', you should work on it." Blaine finished, feeling his pride rise at Kurt's embarrassed blush.

Kurt looked around and noticed that he and Blaine were the only one's in the hallway. He did not know what was about to happen but he was freaking out. Blaine was really close.

Blaine starred at him for a moment and then stepped back. "I'm leaving." He said and then walked away.

Kurt was left flustered as he watched Blaine walk away. He didn't know Blaine, but he knew that he wanted to get to know him, and Kurt had no idea why. Blaine was rude, evasive, and had no concept of personal space, but Kurt couldn't help how he felt.

.

Blaine walked away from Kurt a little confused. When Blaine first saw Kurt, he thought he was elegantly dazzling. His perfectly coiffed hair made him want to run his hands through it. His eyes, Oh, Blaine could melt in his eyes. The blue and green orbs, with a hint of grey. Blaine thought they were beautiful. But Blaine didn't want to think these things. He wasn't aloud to think these things. He didn't have time to have some petty crush. Hell he didn't even know this guy. It was his first day at this new hell hole and he already had a detention, confused feelings for a guy that seemed to pretty to be true, and then he had to join this damn glee club. Blaine wasn't usually one to complain but he was not happy and he most definitely was not having fun. He wanted this day to end, and he wanted it to end NOW.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2. Klaine finally met. (:<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Once again; I don't own Glee or Klaine, but I do own this story and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blaine went to bed that night angry. His mom didn't come home "right about five". He knew she wouldn't. They had been in Lima for about a week, settling in, and Blaine had hardly seen much of his mother. Now that he was back in school, he knew that they weren't going to be spending much time together at all.<p>

Even though Blaine knew the situation, it didn't make it hurt any less. _Maybe I should take those detentions instead of Glee club._

.

When he woke up the next morning, he saw his mother had left a note. A sense of melancholy fell over him seeing his mother's beautiful handwriting.

_Good morning honey. Sorry I missed dinner last night. I wanted to see you this morning but you looked so peaceful, sleeping. I will try to be home for dinner tonight. I love you._

_~ M._

"I love you too mom." Blaine said, speaking to an empty apartment.

Blaine went to his classes like a stone. Not wanting to feel or care. By the time he had gotten to french class, it was as if he were a zombie, going through the motions.

Kurt had given him a smile and a little nod, trying to be polite. Blaine ignored him. He didn't care. He told himself he didn't care. _This kid did not want to get involved with me. I am a mess. I have daddy issues like people have to pay rent. I Will Not drag in an innocent person just to suffer with me._

.

When the end of the school day came along, Kurt was so ready for Glee club rehearsals. He just needed to sing and dance and be around his friends. But first he had to go to this detention with Mrs. Lang, and he was not excited.

When Kurt walked in, Blaine was already there, sitting in the back starring out the window. The crazy thing is, he didn't have his earphones in. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt. In that moment Kurt could see so much. Kurt looked at Blaine and he saw hurt and pain. Kurt's heart broke for him. Granted he didn't know the kid that well but Kurt knew that look. He knew it because it use to be plastered on his own face. Kurt found his outlet. He found a place that somehow shielded him from that, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't go through it. With Blaine, Kurt had a feeling he was plucked from his outlet. Blaine's safe haven Wasn't Here and every minute spent here only made it worse.

Kurt chose to sit down in the front, leaving an awkward space between them.

"Alright boys, you two are the only one's I have today. Your hour begin's now." Mrs. Lang said as she wrote '1 hr' on her board. "I have to go somewhere, don't do anything stupid." She finished in a scary tone.

When she walked out, Kurt had never felt more awkward. It would be so much better if Blaine had his earphones. At least Kurt would know that Blaine couldn't hear him or the loud breathing he did WHEN THINGS WERE AWKWARD.

Five minutes later, Kurt couldn't stand it anymore. The silence could break his skull, so he turned around, worried of what might happen and spoke. "So," a pause. "what school did you come from?"

Blaine was still looking out of the window. It was as if he hadn't heard. When he responded a few moments later, Kurt jumped a little. "Dalton Academy." He said, emptiness in his voice.

Kurt was surprised. Dalton Academy was a private school, and the students there were -as Kurt figured- extremely nice. "Dalton Academy?" He asked, trying to keep the surprise from his voice.

Blaine looked at him with a bored expression. He obviously wasn't in the mood for small talk.

Since Kurt knew he wasn't getting a response, he continued. "That school has some really nice people..." He explained, leaving the sentence hanging a little.

"Why the hell are you telling me that? I fucking went there, I know!" Blaine snapped. He wasn't there anymore so he sure as hell didn't want to talk about it.

Kurt was getting sick and tired of his bad attitude. "Well sorry if I seemed surprised. You just aren't what I imagined Dalton kids to be like. You're disrespectful and a little bit of an asshole." Kurt said, meaning every word. He wasn't a mean person, but he will definitely tell you the truth.

Blaine rolled his eyes, trying not to be insulted. "How would you know how "Dalton kids" act anyway?" Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes while feigning curiosity.

Kurt was taken aback by the question. "Why does that matter? He asked. Kurt didn't feel like getting into that conversation.

Blaine looked at him funny. "Why wouldn't it matter. You seem to know these damn Dalton kids so well and I want to know how." He said trying to get under Kurt's skin.

Kurt wasn't interested in being tormented. He rolled his eyes and turned around, very irritated.

Blaine was not having it. "No. Don't stop now." He said, standing and walking over to Kurt's desk. He stood, almost towering in front of Kurt. "I'm an asshole, I'm not like these other kids." Blaine said, his hands hard on the desk. "Since you seem to know so much, tell me why?" He finished, his voice low and angry.

_He isn't making any sense._ Thought Kurt. He didn't have time to respond because the teacher walked in.

"Mr. Anderson, sit down." She said, not questioning anything. Blaine was getting on her nerves and it had only been two days. She wanted to be home and assigning more detentions wasn't going to help her.

Blaine stayed there for a second, glaring at Kurt before he went to sit in his seat.

Kurt was beyond confused. He had been bullied by Karofsky and Azimio since he was a sophomore. He was now a senior and Karofsky still scares the hell out of him. With Blaine, it didn't seem like he was a bully, if anything he seemed lost. That's why Kurt was confused. Blaine seemed like he wanted people to be scared of him, like he was intentionally pushing people away, and Kurt wanted to know why. He remembers a time in his life when he felt alone, like no could help. It was hard. It was worse than hard, it was terrifying.

They sat in silence for the rest of the detention. When the teacher released them, Blaine was out the door like a kangaroo being chased. Kurt tried to catch up with him but by the time he was out the school, Blaine was already speeding away on his motorcycle.

"A motorcycle. Typical." Kurt said aloud, rolling his eyes. He went back inside for glee club rehearsals, more ready to rehearse than ever.

It happened a hallway before he saw the choir room. All of sudden he was shoved into the lockers beside him. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm. Kurt had never felt such pain in his life. He had been shoved before but this could have broken his arm. He would definitely have a nasty bruise in the morning. He looked up from the ground and saw Dave Karofsky. Kurt had to keep his self-control, willing himself not to cry. He tried to stand, when Karofskyy pushed him back down again. Hard.

"Stay down there where you belong, fairy." He growled, laughing at himself as he walked away.

Kurt stayed on the ground for a moment. He was sick of this, being bullied because of his sexuality. That is why he knew about Dalton and the students there. He went up to the school about two weeks ago because he was considering transferring. He knew he had the glee club and the his friends would protect him, but he didn't want to need to be protected. He wanted to be able to walk down the hallway with another boy without getting shoved. He wanted to be able to be himself without getting harassed. Even if that means wearing an itchy, polyester uniform. The kids at Dalton seemed welcoming and greeted him with kindness, even though he "stuck out like a sore thumb". But when Blaine said he had transferred there it scarred him. Leaving McKinley to get away from homophobic jocks, just to transfer to Dalton and be around entitled assholes; did not sound like a wise solution.

Kurt felt stuck. He wanted to be happy and he was counting down until that day finally comes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. Write a review and tell me what you think.<strong>  
><strong>I've decide I will update every Sunday. <strong>

**Sorry the last two chapters have been kinda short, but Finals are finally over. #Praise. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

** I hope you guy's enjoy. I don't Glee or Klaine. I do however own this story, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>..<p>

The next two weeks went by in such fashion. Blaine would wake to an empty apartment. If he was lucky enough he would get a note from his mom telling him she would try to be home for dinner. He would feel disappointed then pretend to get over it and head to school. The work load wasn't as hard as it was at Dalton so Blaine didn't need to pay much attention. Sometimes he would sleep, other times he would be in his own little world with his earphones in. Lunch, he would wonder around the school. He was certainly not going to sit in a cafeteria full of simple minded beings. After lunch he would go to French class; the only class he had with Kurt Hummel.

Let's get one thing straight: Blaine liked Kurt. From the little he'd actually seem from him, he wanted to get to know this kid and maybe even make a friend in the process. Kurt was gorgeous, Blaine couldn't deny that, but Blaine cared about the safety of his being more than he did a pretty face. Blaine was absolutely positive that if he let this Kurt into his life, there may be a chance of him wanting to stay in Lima, wanting to be in love and have someone to fight for. Blaine couldn't risk it. So when Blaine walks into French class every day and sees a smiling Kurt, he blatantly ignores him. He puts his earphones in and continues on with being a zombie.

Blaine hasn't been to any Glee Club practices. He didn't want to, so he didn't. What confused Blaine is that Mr. Schuster hasn't checked him for it. Maybe it was the fact that curly had read Blaine's file and felt sorry for him. Blaine's file had a lot of information in it. A lot more than any average student, and if a teacher read it and didn't feel anything, there was obviously something wrong with that person.

So after his last period, he would ride his motorcycle to his empty apartment, do homework, maybe eat a sandwich, take a shower, and then go to bed.

Every morning, afternoon, and evening. The same for 2 weeks.

But then something happened.

..

It was lunch time and he was wondering the building, when he heard shouting. Blaine decided to follow the voices, letting curiously take over.

He ended up in a locker room. What he saw made his fingers ache with rage. There was this big, husky, borderline fat, guy in a McKinley High Letterman jacket screaming in the face of Kurt Hummel. Blaine would have thought they were making out if it weren't for husky's crude words and Kurt's terrified face.

When Kurt saw Blaine, he sent a look begging for help. That's went Blaine sprang into action.

When Blaine was at Dalton, he started a boxing club. He wanted to be able to handle his Father's punches. But this guy wasn't his father. Granted he was 2 times bigger than Blaine and he swung like a kangaroo, but Blaine could handle that.

It took one throw to the stomachs and one to the face to knock this guy off his feet. Blaine then looked down at him and said in a voice that made even Kurt flinch. "If you ever put your hands on him again, I promise, you will pay. I've got nothing to lose. But you, I'm guessing your friends don't know that you like to sexually harass the Guys you bully. It would be a shame if they found out." Blaine practically growled. "Stay away from Kurt." He finished, his words final.

Blaine put his hand on the small of Kurt's back, guiding him out of the locker room, away from big husky. He waited till they were around the corner to ask. "Are you okay?"

Kurt had never heard him sound so…. human. "Yah" He said, more than a little surprised.

"Good" Blaine sighed. "Let me know if he bothers you again okay? "He said, starting walking away, not really giving Kurt time to reply.

Kurt was confused for real. "Wait" he tried. "Why did you do that?"

Blaine stopped and turned. "What do you mean 'why'?" he asked, a little annoyed.

Kurt couldn't really say anything else. "Why did you do... that?" He asked again, gesturing to the locker room.

"I'm sorry if I saw that you were in trouble and needed helped. Next time I'll be sure to let him continue commenting his crime!" Blaine was getting angry at Kurt's ungratefulness.

Kurt decided that he wasn't going to let that get to him. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful Blaine." He earnestly said. "I'm very thankful for what you did for me back there, I just don't know why you did it."

Blaine sighed, "Does that have to matter?" he asked, anger slipping. Now he almost sounded tired.

Kurt would have let it go if it were anyone else, but Kurt was intrigued. At first Kurt thought Blaine was just another entitled douchebag that acted out because he wasn't getting enough attention at home, and while Kurt may think some if that is true, he wants to know more of the story.

"Yes," Kurt said sternly. "Because one week your level of douchebagery is so high up on the scale it's outstanding, and the next, you're threatening to out this guy because he pinned me to a locker. Excuse me for wondering why."

Blaine could have told him everything in that moment. Luckily he was 'saved by the bell'.

"It's time for class" Blaine stated.

..

It's weird because even though they have the same class, Blaine was nowhere in sight. Kurt suspects he skipped.

Kurt was not going to give up that easy. If he was one thing, it was persistent. Kurt made a plan.

"I'm going to ask him on a date" he said to Mercedes as they walked out of Glee practice.

"Who?" She asked.

Kurt was hesitant. "Blaine…"

Mercedes stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. "Blaine Anderson?!"

Kurt said with a little more confidence this time. "Yes, Blaine Anderson."

"Why? Last I heard you were complaining about him being all hot and cold."

"Maybe I was complaining, but Mercedes when I tell that his hot was Hot, it makes the cold seem nonexistent." He exclaimed.

Mercedes just shook her head.

"And 'date' is putting it a little strongly. It won't even be a date, it'll just be two friends going out for coffee." He said, trying to defend his decision.

"But Kurt, you guys aren't even friends." She reminded him.

"Irrelevant." Kurt said, only half joking.

Mercedes laughed and looped her arm through his. "Come on, we're going shopping"

..

Mercedes may have been right about him and Blaine not being friends, but Kurt refused to let that stop him. So when he saw Blaine the next day in French class, he was beyond nervous.

The teacher told them to practice with a partner. That's when Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Hi" He started. _What the hell is HI!?_

Blaine looked at him and sighed. "What do you want Kurt?" He said, getting straight to the point.

Kurt could get straight to the point too. "Do you want to get a coffee or something?" He asked, full of hope.

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine didn't immediately say no. "Why?" he asked, almost mockingly.

"Because, you saved my ass yesterday, and I may have come off as a little ungrateful. So I want to thank you properly with coffee and a biscotti." He said, honestly.

Blaine began to shake his head but before he could decline Kurt continued. "Hey look, you don't have to say yes, but you cannot say no."

Blaine chuckled a little. HE CHUCKLED. Kurt wasn't doing too badly.

Blaine wanted so badly to go with the safe choice and say no but the little angel on his shoulder couldn't look at Kurt's face, so hopeful and trustworthy, and say no. What came out of his mouth next shocked him just as much as Kurt.

"Fine," Kurt's face split into a huge grin. "but coffee, that's it!" Blaine told him, sternly.

"Deal. Hand me your phone" Kurt said, with his hand out.

Blaine shook his head, knowing full and well that this was a terrible idea. He handed Kurt his phone and sighed. "This better not be stupid" he said, harshly, trying to keep up his façade.

Kurt rolled his eyes, sending a text to his phone from Blaine's. "It'll only be stupid if you keep acting like that." He said, ignoring Blaine's snark.

Blaine didn't have time to respond because the teacher called for their attention. The rest of the class was relatively boring. At the end, Blaine left without saying anything to Kurt. Kurt could have expected that much.

Kurt went the rest of the day very content. He knew it wasn't a date but he couldn't help but be excited. Aside from Blaine being absolutely beautiful, he was almost sweet. Kurt has been getting bullied since he was a sophomore and Blaine was the first to go out of their way to protect him, besides some of his Glee friends, and that made him feel like there could be a happy in front of his end. Not to mention he looked exceptionally hot while doing said task. Kurt couldn't deny that he was crushing hard and fast.

..

Blaine drove around for a while after school. He didn't really have anyone or anything waiting for him so he took his time getting home. To his surprise, when he walked in the apartment, it smelled like his mom's Amazing spaghetti. Blaine's face immediately spread into a wide smile, his face could probably break. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother wearing a lovely dress and her "World's Greatest Mom" apron.

"Hey mom" Blaine said, catching her attention.

Angela jumped a little. "Oh good evening honey, I didn't even hear you come in." she walked over and greeted him with a hug.

"You're here?" he asked, confusing his mother.

"Of course I'm here. Now go wash up for dinner. I made spaghetti." She said, teasing Blaine with the spaghetti spoon.

Once Blaine did his 'washing up' he came down stairs to an already set table, with dinner waiting for him.

He really missed this.

"Sit down and dig in." She told him.

Blaine did as he was told. "So how has school been going for you? I know we haven't gotten to talk about it. I've been so busy with work these past couple of weeks."

_I noticed._ "School is fine mom." He said, not convincing his mother at all.

"Are you sure? I hear McKinley has a Glee club, have you thought of joining?" She asked

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not really interested in Glee club anymore. I'd rather focus on my schoolwork." He told her, completely lying. He didn't really want to talk about school and all that jazz.

"Have you met any new people that you like?"

"Not really." He answered, poking at his food.

Angela set her fork down. "Three."

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Three times you just lied to me." She explains.

Blaine sighed. "I didn't lie."

"Four"

Blaine looked at his mom and smiled, shaking his head.

"Blaine honey, you know you can talk to me about anything. I am always here."

Blaine stayed silent, so his mother continued. "Is it about a boy?" she asked hesitantly.

Blaine looked at his mom. "It doesn't matter.''

Angela looked at her son sympathetically. "Of course it matters." She reached up and touched his hand. "I am Not your father Blaine." Blaine shook his head, knowing Angela was nothing like Tom. "I support you for who you are. If you have a problem with a boy, momma wants to know.'' She finished, determination in her voice.

Blaine laughed a little at his mother's phrasing. "Thank you mom. That's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"And I love you sweetheart. Now what's his name?" She asked, not letting Blaine deflect.

Blaine sighed and decided to tell his mother. "His name is Kurt."

"That's cute. Like the sound of music." She stated.

"Yeah mom like the sound of music." He repeated, blushing a little.

"So what's the problem?"

"That's just it! There is no problem. Well there is but it isn't him." He exclaimed.

Angela stayed silent, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"I've been through hell these past few years. You know that." He said, his mother nodding sadly. "I don't want to get involved with someone, catch feelings, and then have them run off because my problems are too massive. I don't want to bring someone in my life just to have them suffer with me. And I definitely don't want to be somebody's charity case." He finished, letting it all out.

Angela had a look of determination on her face. "Blaine," she began. "One: You are too smart to be anyone's charity case, and two: You can't let fear stop you from opening up and letting someone in. Your father has hurt you enough. He's not even here and you're letting him control you. Don't let him take anything else from you." She demanded, angry that her son was scared to fall in love because of her damn husband. "I know moving here has been really hard for you, but you never know what'll happen if you don't let anything happen. Give this boy a chance. Go out with new friends, even the old ones. Join the Glee Club! Blaine you are 17 years old. You are supposed to be happy and enjoying life and the simple things. I am not going to let Tom hurt you EVER again. Do you understand me?"

Blaine was almost in tears. He was letting his father control him. _Damn you._ He was practically hiding who he was because of what his father did to him, and he was tired of hiding.

"Thank you mom." Blaine said, emotion clearly evident in his voice.

"Don't thank me honey, it's what mothers are for." She grinned. "Now tell me more about this boy." She said as they continued to eat dinner.  
>.<p>

Needless to say, Blaine was going to bed that night with a weight he didn't know was on his shoulders lifted. But before he went to bed, he sent a text message.

.

**To Kurt: We can meet at the Lima Bean? Tomorrow at 6?**

..

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter four. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys like reading it. (:<strong>

**If you didn't, let me know. If you did, definitely let me know. Reviews are like little slices of heaven.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys. Sorry I completely skipped out last week. But DAMN. Did you guys see the Glee Premiere? It broke my heart. Klainers we MUST be strong.**

**As usual I don't own Glee or Klaine, sadly. I do own this story, however and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>..<p>

**From Blaine: We can meet at the Lima Bean? Tomorrow at 6?**

Kurt was just finishing his night time ritual when he heard his phone vibrating. Kurt had no idea who would be texting him at this time of night, so when he saw Blaine's text message, he was beyond surprised. He read the message and his eyes went wide. Blaine wanted to meet at the Lima been tomorrow at six. How did he even know about the Lima Bean? Blaine was actively going out of his way to confirm their little outing. Kurt thought he would've at least had to remind Blaine or be the one to text Him. Before he realized what he was doing, he replied.

**To Blaine: Great. It's a date.**

He immediately face palmed. Kurt wished there was a such thing as an unsend button. Blaine didn't want to go on a date with him. Kurt was pretty sure Blaine made that clear. _Dammit! _He hoped this didn't scare Blaine off. _Maybe I should send another message. Let him know it was a force of habit or a spelling error. _Before Kurt got too far deep in his head and sent a message saying screw it all, his phone vibrated again.

**From Blaine: Cool…**

A wide smile spread across his face. Kurt was giddy for real. Granted the ellipsis didn't make him any more comfortable with his little slip up, but he was still excited. Blaine hadn't rejected him which means he was getting somewhere. Progress!

.

Kurt was having a very good week (aside from the whole Karofsky incident. Kurt thought it better to not think about it. He knew the horrendous thought of being sexually harassed would eventually come back and bite him in the ass but chose not to think of it right now). The glee club rehearsals are going fantastic, which means they are going to KILL at sectionals. His grades were perfect if not better. He also had a date with a guy that was far too attractive to be real. Yes, Kurt was having a very good week. He went through his classes more than ready for his little get together with Blaine. By the time French class rolled around, his face was hurting like hell. He looked at Blaine and smiled and Blaine actually smiled back. It was a small smile yet still a smile. But Kurt didn't speak to him. He was too nervous, afraid of looking silly or saying something wrong and messing up. So he sat content. Waiting.

When he walked into Glee club he was bombarded with questions by Mercedes

"So did you ask him? What did you say? What did he say? What did you do? I hope he said yes. Did he say yes?" Mercedes was crazy.

"Mercedes let me sit first." Kurt laughed as they sat down.

Mr. Schue began talking about love ballads and Rachel began ranting which lead to Santana and everyone else arguing. Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned to Kurt.

"So?"

Kurt wanted to tease her a little. "So… what?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

She slapped his shoulder. "Kurt, I will hurt you." She had a smile on her face, only half joking.

Kurt laughed. He loved Mercedes. "Well, I asked if he wanted to get coffee and he said yes. But it's not a date." He said simply.

"That's all? No exclamations of love. No random serenading? Nothing?" She said, giggling.

"Ok. One: Love is a strong word," he winked. "And two: I don't think he even sings." He finished, dismissing the thought.

"You know Mr. Schue said he was supposed to join the glee club. Maybe you should convince him. We do need all the help we can get." She said, not really believing it.

Kurt considered it. If Blaine could actually sing, Kurt might actually die from how perfect he is. He decided he would casually bring it up on the outing.

Glee club rehearsals eventually began to be productive and by the end of it everyone was satisfied and pumped. Kurt walked out and drove to the Lima Bean.

..

When he got there at 5:55 he was practically bouncing with joy. He didn't order anything, wanting to wait and be a somewhat gentleman. Since Kurt had a little time he shot a message to a Dalton kid he had met that was in the glee club. _No harm in doing a little digging._

6:10 rolled around and Kurt was getting anxious and nervous. _What if he's not coming, what if he stood me up. I can't do this. I knew this was a stupid idea._

It was exactly 6:18 and Kurt was ready to get up. Kurt was too good for this. He shouldn't waste his time on someone who isn't interested right? But before he could complete his internal meltdown and leave, the bell rang signaling that someone had walked in. He looked up and saw Blaine, relieved. Kurt could almost say Blaine looked nervous.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little lost." He said bashfully.

Kurt fanned away his apology, feeling a little silly. He stood. "Its fine." A smile. "Do you want to get some coffee?"

When they got their coffee, they went back and sat down in a little corner by the window. Needless to say, Kurt felt a little awkward. He was fiddling with his coffee cup. Trying to think of conversation. "So how was your day?"

Blaine looked at him and chuckled. He could tell Kurt was a little nervous if not terrified. "It was fine." He said, simply. He could make this a little hard for Kurt. Just for a minute.

Kurt nodded and went back to studying his coffee cup. Blaine chuckled again.

"So…" Kurt started again. "Do you like McKinley so far?"

"Sure" Blaine said. Smiling smugly.

Kurt looked at him intently and it took him a second. "You're doing this on purpose…?" He said, sighing a little.

Blaine nodded with a smile. "You don't have to try so hard. I'm not going to yell at you or randomly punch you in the face or anything like that."

"Geez, that's a relief." Kurt exclaimed.

"You can ask whatever you want, I won't bite." He finished.

Kurt felt a little tension leave him as he became more comfortable. "So answer honestly, do you really like McKinley so far?"

Blaine looked down at his coffee. "I haven't really paid much attention." He said honestly. "I really just been focused on—"

"Getting out?" Kurt interrupted, finishing his sentence.

Blaine looked up through his lashes. Kurt thought that in that moment, Blaine looked so beautiful, but also very young, almost afraid.

"How'd you notice?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "It's written all over your face."

Blaine nodded, not really wanting to get into all of this too much. He played with his hands, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

Kurt knew that he should probably change the subject before Blaine left the conversation completely. "I heard Mr. Schue asked you to join the Glee club." He said, not really asking.

Blaine looked up, a little relieved that Kurt was talking about something else. "Oh. Yeah. He sort of demanded the first day of school."

"Why didn't you come? You can't be that bad." He explained.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn't bad. In fact he was amazing; not to sound cocky or anything. It's just that joining the glee club at McKinley meant that he was a part of something, that he was a part of the school and he didn't know if he was ready to accept that his life has changed completely, and he might not get to go back. Ever.

"I can't sing."

Kurt knew he was lying. "You lie."

Blaine looked at him with narrow eyes. "How would you know?" he was genuinely interested.

"Well, I happen to know a few Dalton students and they mentioned that you were a Warbler. Not just a Warbler, but the leader of the Warblers." So shoot him. When he went to visit Dalton he made a friend. What's the harm in asking about an old student?

Blaine mentally put the pieces together. "You did some digging aye?" Blaine teased him.

"I did not. I just happen to know a guy." He said, trying to convince Blaine.

"Whatever, if you wanted to know, you could have just asked."

"I did, and you just lied." Kurt let him know.

Blaine shook his head and laughed.

"So why aren't you joining? We aren't that bad. We actually are one big family. I'm sure if you lose the leather jacket and confusing bad attitude, everyone might love you." Kurt said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy. He couldn't even say anything.

Kurt just made this his mission. Glee club saved him, why can't it help Blaine as well. "Seriously, what's the worst that can happen? You make a few friends, sing some songs, and win some competitions?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with intense eyes and felt his guard crumbling. He did love to sing, maybe he could give it a chance.

Kurt knew he was getting close. "One day, you don't have to join unless you want to. Just come by one day and see if you like it."

Blaine looked into Kurt's practically pleading eyes and sighed. One day, but if I _don't _like it and I choose not to join, then you have to leave it alone." Blaine was negotiating now.

Kurt was surprised. If Blaine was the _lead _of the Warblers, why was he so adamant about being able to sing again? Kurt agreed anyway, knowing that he had pushed a fair amount today and he should quit while he was (somewhat) ahead. There was no way Blaine was going to say no once he meets every—

Well maybe not Rachel and Santana. _Ok, no. I hope they don't scare him off._

"Deal." Kurt said, a little too excited.

After that, Kurt would say it was smooth sailing (somewhat). Kurt learned that he shouldn't ask about family or the life before Lima. Of course Kurt was intrigued and wanted to know all, but he knew that it might be too soon. They talked about music and how Blaine was absolutely, obsessed with Katy Perry. Kurt thought Katy Perry was beautiful and a great performer; definitely "top 40's", but Meryl Streep was queen. That led to Broadway and how Kurt loved Phantom but would never audition for the show itself. Blaine then asked about Kurt's future plan which was "Be on Broadway with my own fashion and married by 30, 'legally'." Kurt earned a gorgeous smile for that and Blaine said he just wanted to perform, maybe even teach. All of that led to Blaine's secret yet extensive bow-tie collection. After that, Kurt knew he was falling hopelessly.

"Bow-tie's?" he asked, little laugh in his voice.

Blaine was blushing hard, looking down from embarrassment. "Ever since I was a little kid." He nodded.

Kurt thought that was the sweetest thing in the world. "So why leather jackets and combat boots and the motorcycle?" He asked curiously.

Blaine pulled back a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. "I guess I got bored." He shrugged.

Kurt leaned forward a little. For a second he just watch Blaine and his reactions.

"Not that it's a bad or anything." He explained. "It's just from what I've seen in the last hour," _It's been an hour already? _"The clothes, etcetera don't seem like you."

Blaine shook his head. "You don't know me Kurt." He said, not making eye contact. He wasn't angry though, he just looked sad.

Kurt reached over and out his hand on top of Blaine's rested one. "Then let me know you." Kurt had so much intensity in his eyes is almost scared Blaine.

"I'm not sure that's what you want Kurt."

"How 'bout you let me decide what I want." Kurt had a determined look on his face. "Go on a date with me." _Throw caution to the wind why don't you! _

"Kurt…" Blaine said. There was something in his voice Kurt couldn't place.

"Blaine…" He mocked.

Blaine let out a heavy sigh. "I thought this was and date?" He countered with a smirk. He remembered Kurt's flub with the date text.

Kurt blushed a little. "A real date. I can pick you up because I will not be riding on that bike," he said with sass and a finger. "And we can go to dinner or something. You can plan it. It just has to be good." Kurt grinned.

"I didn't even say yes."

"But you will." Kurt replied, confident.

Blaine rolled his eyes. _This kid is going to be the death of me._

Kurt laughed and looked down, he then noticed that his hand was still attached to Blaine's. When Blaine saw what he was looking at, he quickly moved his hand and stood.

Kurt knew their coffee date-that-wasn't-a-date had just ended. He stood as well, missing the touch already. They walked each other out and began in the opposite directions.

Blaine turned and shouted. "I'll pick you up on Saturday." Ignoring the previous comment Kurt made. "Text me your address."

Kurt smiled. "That's sounds like a yes." He shouted back, knowingly.

Blaine just laughed and turned, getting into his own car and driving home.

He had a date in 2 days with Kurt Hummel.

..

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Did you like it?<strong>

**Or tell me what you thought about the glee episode. Lets just conversate. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee was magic, as usual. I love Santana and all but Damn! she is a Bitch!**

**Anywho, I don't own Glee nor Klaine, but I do own this story and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blaine came home pleased as punch. He liked Kurt. Kurt is sassy and confident and relatable. Let's not forget the fact that he is absolutely beautiful. Blaine couldn't wait to listen to him sing. Asking Kurt on a date was not on Blaine's agenda for the evening. He knew Kurt had a sizable crush on him and Blaine was flattered, but he didn't want to entertain any idea concerning that issue. But of course the speaking hole in his face thought different. He doesn't regret it though. In fact he was looking forward to it. It's insane because Blaine had his mind set. He was supposed to go to this school, get through his junior and senior year and then leave. Maybe go to California, Florida, or Oregon for college. Either way he wasn't supposed to meet a Kurt Hummel. But when he was with Kurt, all thoughts of voluntary seclusion left him. Not to mention the advice his mother gave him. He didn't want to hide away anymore. The thought of actually opening up and making new friends, scared and excited him. Blaine knew he was thinking too much. He should just keep everything one day at a time.<p>

So that's what he did and for a while it felt like everything was going to be OK. Blaine went to the glee club meeting he promised Kurt and he absolutely loved it. Kurt being the persistent yet persuasive person he was, actually convinced Blaine to join. Blaine was beyond excited to compete. He hadn't competed in a very long time and he honestly missed the thrill of it all. They had two weeks and Blaine could not wait.

Let's not forget about their date. Blaine had picked Kurt up on his motorcycle—much to Kurt's protests—taking them to a drive-in movie to see the Sound of Music. Kurt was blushing the entire time. Ever since then it has been smooth sailing. They went out almost every day for the next two weeks. Getting coffee every morning, going to the movies, and picnic dates. They were both on cloud ten.

..

It was two weeks into the whole "going out" thing with Blaine and Kurt was dying. He wanted more. Yes, he wanted to suck his face off every time he saw him too but that's not all. Kurt wanted to be able to call Blaine his. He knew he sounded selfish but he wanted Blaine all to himself. He knew Blaine had feelings for him, he just didn't know why Blaine hadn't made a move yet.

Kurt decided to take matters into his own hands.

Kurt and Blaine had just got back from seeing Pippin at the community theatre. Blaine was walking Kurt to his door when Kurt said: "I had fun tonight."

Blaine smiled as they stopped at the door. "I did too." He looked as if he wanted to add more but was contemplating.

Kurt wanted to say something before it got too awkward. "Maybe we—"

"Kurt I—" Blaine said at the same time as Kurt.

"Sorry, you go ahead." Kurt said.

"Oh it was nothing." He said, looking for Kurt to finish.

Kurt sighed. "Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you at school." He physically deflated.

Blaine nodded and leaned in. Kurt could have sworn Blaine was about to kiss him. Kurt's insides bubbled with joy. Immediately those bubbles popped when Blaine wrapped his arms around him, giving Kurt a "friendly" hug just like he had every night they went out for the last two weeks. Kurt hugged back of course (contact was contact).

Blaine stepped back and gave a little nod before he turned to go home.

"Blaine wait!" Kurt said before Blaine got on his bike.

Blaine turned with a hopeful look on his face.

When they met half way, Kurt didn't say anything. They just stood for a second, waiting.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, a little confused.

Kurt sighed. He needed to get straight to the point. "Why didn't you kiss me?" He looked a little terrified after saying it but knew he couldn't take it back now.

Blaine was startled and impressed with Kurt's bluntness. "What?"

"It's just, we've been going out for a while and… I know I'm not the only one feeling the sparks when you touch me." Blaine chuckled at the cheesiness. "So I was wondering, what are we? Why didn't you kiss me back there?"

Blaine had a little smile on his face. "I didn't know you wanted me to."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he were insane. "Of course I wanted you to." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wait," he thought for a second. "Do you not want to kiss me?" He asked tentatively. "I mean, if you're that repulsed by me then you could let me know instead of leading me on." Kurt's defenses where rising.

"What?! No. Of course. Of course I want to kiss you, Kurt. I've wanted to kiss you since the second I saw you." A blush. "I just thought that with the whole Karofsky practically forcing himself on you situation that I would wait for you to make the first move."

Kurt smiled sadly. He walked over to Blaine. So close he could feel his breath and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I am not going to let Dave Karofsky dictate my life. I've dealt with that situation as best I can, but that has nothing to do with you and me." Kurt explained, his smile becoming lighter.

Blaine let out a relieved sigh, eyes drifting to Kurt's lips. "If you're sure. Because Kurt, I care about you an if—" He didn't get to finish.

Before Kurt knew it, his lips were attached to Blaine's. To say it was like fireworks would be a huge understatement. It was magical. It was as if a million little butterflies decided to come and land on Kurt's body and flutter like crazy. He was kissing Blaine Anderson, and he never wanted it to end. But like any real story, they had to come up for air eventually. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavy. Kurt hadn't even noticed Blaine's hand finding their way to his waist. Kurt had to admit, it was perfect. Everything was. This was what his first kiss was supposed to be like. Feeling stars under the stars. Blaine was perfect, the evening was perfect, and everything was perfect.

Blaine was looking at Kurt intently through his lashes. "Be mine." He whispered as if it were only him and Kurt left in the world.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah." And they kissed again (and again). It took a minute for them to actually detach but they eventually said their goodbyes.

Kurt went to bed that night so high on his heels, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. He and Blaine were dating. Blaine was his boyfriend. Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend who was not only perfectly imperfect but also a total badass. This year was turning around fast.

..

Blaine was smiling the whole day. He woke up and his mom had bacon and eggs ready. He went to school and met his boyfriend—ever time he thought it, his face would split into this wide grin. He was slowly coming to terms with this new life of his and it wasn't looking too bleak. He was actually starting to enjoy it.

Kurt and Blaine knew what boundaries not to cross, especially at school. But that hadn't stopped them from making googly eyes at each other when they had lunch together. It also hadn't stopped Blaine from holding Kurt's hand under the desk in French class. They had been so blatantly obvious with their budding relationship, everyone in glee had even picked up on it. When they walked into rehearsals that afternoon, sitting next to each other, everyone immediately made whooping noises.

"It's about time, Blanderson." – Sam

"Hummel is finally gettin' some!" – Puck

Finn looked happy but sat uncomfortable.

"That's by boo." – Mercedes.

"One gay shark plush one gay shark is two gay dolphins." – Brittany

"Wanky." – Santana.

Kurt raised a hand to silence them. "OK guys, we get it." His blush was showing vividly.

"So is it true Kurt? Did you finally catch your man?" asked Artie.

Blaine answered for them. "Yes." He clasped their hands together and sat them on his own thigh. "Kurt and I are together." He finished, looking in Kurt's eyes.

And all the way till February, that's exactly what they were: Together.

**("We skip to February because who wants to watch numerous coffee dates and getting to know each other." Blaine says, breaking the fourth wall.)**

Kurt and Blaine were happy and falling in love. Kurt had learned that Blaine didn't have a very supportive father and a mother with so much love it almost makes up for it. Kurt had actually met Momma Anderson and he thought she was an absolute queen. When Blaine met Burt and Carole, he was beyond scared, but Burt, of course, grew to like him just as Kurt did. Meeting Burt had hit Blaine in places he didn't even know existed anymore. Knowing that there were still people like Burt Hummel out there gave him hopeful and bittersweet feelings. But all was well.

They had won sectionals. Regionals was actually a few days away and it was at McKinley. With Blaine, they have twelve people exactly (Puck got into a fight with a police officer. That dumbass). They were going to kill at regionals and with home court advantage, it was going to Amazing.

Kurt and Blaine were currently laying on Blaine's bed on a Friday evening, wrapped in each other's arms.

"So are you excited for regionals tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled as he played with Kurt's fingers. "Kurt, you've been asking me that like every day."

"Well this is your first regionals with the New Directions _and _you have a solo. I would be nervous if I were you."

Blaine looked down at Kurt. "I don't know if this is supposed to be helping…" He trailed off only half joking.

Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine. "You are going to be amazing up there B." He smiled. "They are going to love you just as much as I do."

Kurt had only realized what he said after he saw Blaine's face.

"Really?" Blaine asked, his surprise the most present.

Kurt felt his heart breaking and crashing. _Stupid, stupid. It's only been like three months. Of course he doesn't feel the same way dammit! Think before you speak Kurt!_

Blaine could see Kurt mentally beating himself down. "Kurt stop." He had obviously snapped out of his shocked haze. "Say it again." He said, leaning closer to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine, willing himself not to cry. "What?" He asked, confused.

Blaine leaned and whispered softly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Say it again."

Kurt looked at Blaine still confused and embarrassed. "I love you Blaine."

Blaine smiled so wide, the sides of his eyes crinkled. "I love you too." He said with confidence.

"What?" Kurt asked again, hope dripping from his pours.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel." Blaine repeated.

Kurt's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Really?" He asked. "Because I don't want you to say it just because I did. I don't want you to feel pressured because—" He was cut off by Blaine's finger on his lips. Blaine lifted his leg to straddle Kurt which caused him to lay down on the bed with Blaine above him.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I love your hair." A kiss to the forehead. "I love your smile." A kiss to the ear. "I love your sassy yet sexy as hell personality." He began to slowly suck on Kurt's neck, maybe a little longer than necessary. "And most of all, I love your heart." He finished, leaning down and kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt proceeded to wrap his arms and legs around Blaine as he slipped his tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss.

**("Ok, you can guess what happens next, no need for details." Kurt said, also breaking the fourth wall as Blaine chuckled.)**

Blaine woke up the next day happy, fulfilled, and maybe a little sore. He was ready to kill at regionals this afternoon. But his happiness subsided when he saw his mother. She was sitting at the kitchen table with little sobs coming from her throat. Seeing her like this brought back unwelcoming memories.

Blaine rushed to his mother's side. "Mom! Are you ok?" He asked, his heart fearful with worry.

Angela was holding a paper with the word 'Divorce' as the title. "He didn't sign." She whispered, brokenly.

Blaine was confused and angry all at once. "Who? Mom, what's wrong?"

She handed the paper to Blaine, not looking up. "I sent him divorce papers and he sent them back, unsigned. He also left a note."

_"__Why should I give you freedom when all you've caused is pain and suffering?" – TOM_

Blaine stood slowly._ I could kill him, I really could._ "He's not even here and he's causing you pain, dammit!" He yelled punching the wall, causing his fist to bruise.

Now it was time for Angela to be a mother. She wiped her tears away and walked over to Blaine, grabbing his fist. "Honey, calm down ok. I don't want you hurting yourself because of Tom."

Blaine pulled away from her, looking her dead in the eyes. "I am going over there right now and I am going to MAKE him sign these papers." He said, his mind set.

Angela looked panicked. "NO YOU AREN'T! You are not going around that man ever again. I will go there and ask him in person. You get to your regionals competition so you won't be late and I will see you after you perform." She exclaimed.

Blaine shook his head, determined. "I will make it to regionals mom. I am going over there now! He doesn't scare me anymore. That man is a coward." He said trying to convince her. "You would be in more danger than I."

Blaine was tired of Tom ruining their lives. His mom deserved happiness and Blaine was going to do whatever possible to give her that option. "You have spent my entire life protecting me. Now it's time I protect you."

Blaine kissed his mom's wet cheek and grabbed his keys. "I will see you at the school mom ok?"

Angela nodded, knowing she couldn't stop her son. This was the man she raised. She would be incredibly proud right now if he wasn't about to put himself in danger.

"I love you."

"I love you too honey." She said as he walked out of the door to go save their freedom.

..

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Tell me what you think. Did you hate it? Did you love it? Leave a review or two and let me know. It's Always appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The whole 'Klaine not being together' thing is making my heart hurt. They need to quit and love each other again. RIB are evil.!**

**Sue is the entire fandom right now.**

**Anyhow, I don't own Glee or Klaine, But I do own this story and I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Homophobic slurs.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Blaine doesn't know how he made it to Tom's in one piece. All he had seen was red and driving the motorcycle only increased the danger levels. But he didn't care. Blaine has had his fair share of punches to the gut, but seeing his mother at that table, oh, that had hurt him more than anything.

He got off his bike and walked to the door, stopping just shy of the steps. This use to be the place he called home. The place that was once his safe haven. It was also the place his only father had disowned him with a punch to the throat. He remembered being rushed down this very sidewalk, his mother practically carrying him because Tom had beaten him to the point of hospitalization. He remembered coming home the day he was going to tell his parents about his sexuality, ending with Tom slamming him against the front door, telling his son what a disgrace he was.

Blaine knew he had to stop thinking. He had to contain his anger. He wasn't going to get anywhere yelling and screaming. So he calmly knocked on the door and waited for his _father_ to answer.

_._

_With the New Directions._

"Are you nervous?" Mercedes asked Kurt as she applied her mascara.

Kurt looked at the door for the 16th time that morning. "Yeah, aren't we always?" He said, not really paying attention.

Mercedes sighed. "Honey, he will be here. Stop worrying."

Kurt gave her a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry. It's just, I called him twice to see why he hasn't made it here yet and he didn't answer." He said.

"Kurt, he's only 20 minutes late. He could have overslept or something. Just give him some time." She said, soothing him a little.

Kurt knew he was being overdramatic, he just couldn't shake this _weird _feeling.

Mercedes shook her head, knowing she wasn't going to get to him until Blaine showed face. "Would you do my eyeliner?"

Kurt's frown turned into a small smile immediately. "Of course." Kurt Hummel's _Beauty Supply _was always in business.

Mercedes giggled.

Mr. Schue walked in about five minutes later. "We are going to walk through the number in 15."

Kurt sighed. _Blaine hurry up and get here. _

Mercedes tried to distract him again. "So how is everything going with you guys?"

Kurt looked sat the eyeliner stick down and then sat in the chair facing Mercedes. "Blaine and I?"

Mercedes nodded.

Kurt's face split into a cheesy grin. "It's going wonderfully. Last night, he told me he loved me." Kurt gushed.

Mercedes grabbed his hands a squealed. "Ohmigosh. I am so hating you right now."

Kurt was blushing hardcore. "And then…" he could barely get it out.

Mercedes mouth formed into a small 'o'. "And then what?" she urged.

Kurt leaned in closer and whispered so only him and Mercedes could hear. "Some call it having sex," Mercedes gasped. "But M, we made _Love_. I swear, I fell in love twice last night." He sighed.

Mercedes giggled as she hugged him.

"The best part is that he took care of me through it all. He is so perfect." He admitted.

Mercedes shook her head in ah. "So Mr. Hummel found the one."

Kurt chuckled.

"So what's it like?" She asked "Finding someone that loves you as much as you love him?"

Kurt gave a little shrug. "It's heaven on earth, honestly. Yeah we argue and fight sometimes but the best part is knowing I'm always going to come back to him, and vice versa. He being one of my closest friends is also a major bonus."

Mercedes smiled as she admired her friend. Kurt Hummel has truly come so far. From being in love with Finn then Sam, from being sexually harassed, to being with a guy that seems to love and protect him. She was honestly so happy for him. If Blaine hurt him, she would definitely hurt Blaine. Kurt was something special and he better damn well know it.

_._

_With Blaine _

"Well, if it isn't my _favorite son_." Tom said, sneering at Blaine from the door.

Blaine hadn't realized just how angry he was until he saw the Man's face.

"Come in, Blainey Boy."

Blaine walked in. His body felt immediate recognition. You'd think it would make him angrier seeing the place, but really it just made everything hurt.

He sat on the couch and looked at the time. _Damn, I have to hurry._

Tom sat across from Blaine, leaning back comfortably on the chair. "So how have you been, _son_?" Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname. _As if. _"Still prancing around with sissies? Got yourself a _boyfriend_?" Tom asked the dumbass questions with a disgusted look on his face.

Blaine could have easily gotten up and punched this man in the face, but he knew Tom was just trying to push him. Blaine didn't have time for that, he needed to get IN and OUT. He pulled the divorce papers from his back pocket and set them down on the table in front of them. "Sign them." He demanded.

Tom looked down at the papers and back up at Blaine, smiling evilly. "This is brilliant. Angela was too lazy to get off her ass," Blaine gritted his teeth at the insult. "So she sent the faggot to do her bidding." He laughed at himself.

Blaine's eyes darkened and fists clenched.

Tom just laughed more. "You do see how I find this funny no?" he asked. "Look at you boy. You look as if someone stole you rubber ducks—oh wait excuse me. I mean Barbie dolls." He finished, laughing again.

Blaine stood so fast he could have gotten whiplash if he wasn't being controlled by his angry.

Tom stood as well, trying to keep the dominance in the room.

"Sign the papers Tom. Sign the papers so I can get out of you bigoted hair." Blaine said, trying to keep as calm as possible.

The older man slowly walked up to Blaine, starring him down. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he snarled, cocking his head to the side

Blaine couldn't help the feeling creeping inside him, telling him to back down now. But he needed to stand his ground. Enough was Enough. "You" he said simply.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground writhing in pain. Tom had punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall. "Who the hell do you think you are? You come to MY house and make demands. I don't think so."

What sucks is that Blaine saw Tom coming towards him. Before he could process completely, everything was turning dark. All he wanted to do was sleep. So, he let the calm blackness take over.

_._

_With the New Directions._

It was 10 minutes before regionals and the New Directions were supposed to be on first. The rules of the competition were simple: to be able to perform you had to have 12 members. Which wasn't a problem for the New Directions that is until Blaine decided that he wasn't showing up. Everyone has been freaking out, calling him for the last 30 minutes hoping he would answer. They had no such luck.

Mr. Schue had gathered everyone up for a meeting.

"Has anyone got a hold of Blaine?" He asked the group.

"No Mr. Schue. If we had, we wouldn't be in this predicament." Said Artie.

Mr. Schuster sighed and began to pace.

"Of course you had to give _him_ a solo Mr. Schue. You knew how unpredictable he was!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to find someone to blame.

"For once I side with Rachel. We shouldn't have given him any responsibility if we knew he wasn't dependable." Tina said.

"I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to kick his face in." Finn said angrily.

"Calm down, Finn. Ok, there is no need for violence." Kurt said, from the back. He had been silent the whole time.

"Oh please, Lady Hummel. You're only saying that because you're his boy toy." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "We all think kicking his ass is a swell idea."

Kurt was already angry at Blaine, he didn't need to get any angrier. "Shut up satan. I am just as angry as all of you, but arguing and throwing punches isn't going to get is anywhere. Now instead of focusing on _why _Blaine isn't here, we should be focusing on how to fix this." Kurt honestly thought Mr. Schue should have been the one saying all this.

"He's right you guys. " Schuster said. "We need to get our heads on straight."

Just then the administrator of the whole competition came up to the group. "Hello New Directions." He began. "I'm sure you're aware of what's happening." _ No shit. _"Now I have been notified of an issue we have."

Everyone was on their toes.

"I hear you only have 11 members." He turned directly to William. "You know the rules. Am I going to have to disqualify you?" he asked.

Mr. Schuster spoke on his feet. "No, we are just having technical difficulties. We were wondering if you could maybe put us last on the list?"

The administrator looked surprised. "William, are you asking me to change the order of the performances? Do you know how complicated that is?"

Will continued to try. "Yes, I do, but it wouldn't be a fair competition if we didn't compete. And it isn't fair on my guys to not get to compete because we are a member short at the moment. If you would just put us third on the roster, everything will be settled and fixed." He tried persuading the gentleman.

The guy looked like he was in between a rock and a hard place. Much to the New Directions happiness the guy complied. "Fine, you guys can go third. But if this ever happens again, I will not hesitate to end you," he finished, walking away.

A weight was lifted off the group's conjoined shoulder. "Ok, you guys. It's sectionals last year all over again. I will go find a band member to be the 12th member. Rachel, I'm sure you have something in your repertoire that can wow the judges. Everyone, work on finding another number that is easy but looks difficult. Ok. Break." Said Mr. Schue.

Everyone went to work.

Kurt had to try really hard not to think. Blaine wouldn't have done this to him, to the glee club. Kurt knew something had to be wrong.

_._

_With Blaine._

Blaine woke up on the cold floor. His mind was foggy and his stomach ached. As soon as he got his barrens he saw Tom, sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"Welcome back to the world, boy." Tom said smugly.

Blaine looked over at the clock. "How long was I out?" He asked.

Regionals was over.

"Awhile. I guess I hit you too hard." Tom said, as if it was normal to abuse your own kid. "But I had to. You stepped out of place. You needed to be knocked down a peg."

"So you fucking knocked me out?" Blaine exclaimed angrily. "In what world does that make since? I am your Son!" He told him.

"Spare me kid. You are anything but." Tom said with a wave of his hand.

Not only was Blaine furious, he was also confused. "What?"

Tom crossed his legs and took a long swig of his beer. "You are not my kid. My kid would not have grown up to be queer. Please."

Blaine stood up, still a little dizzy, and walked slowly over to Tom. "You aren't making any since."

"That's because you're stupid."

Blaine voice got louder. "What the hell are you talking about? Haven't you already disowned me?"

Tom stood. "Ah ah ah." He waved a finger. "Do we need to have a rerun? Don't raise you voice at me again boy."

Blaine sighed, his fists aching from being clenched so tight. "What do you mean I'm not your kid?"

Tom unnecessarily laughed. "Angela really hasn't told you yet?"

Blaine was only getting angrier. This man was lying. Whatever he was about to say had to be a lie. "Told me what?" he wasn't getting his answers fast enough and he was growing impatient.

Tom eye's darkened. If Blaine hadn't grown up with the man, he would have thought he looked like the devil.

"Your parent's are dead" he said simply. "They died when you are just a little twerp." Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Some might even say it was your fault. I mean they were on their way to pick you up."

Blaine breath caught in his throat. It was like the world had come to a rushing stop and he was still flying. He didn't believe anything he was hearing. This couldn't be true. His mother would have told him. "You lie."

Tom only laughed harder. "I wish. If they weren't dead, they would have been stuck with you and I would be free. That would be a dream come true." He said to himself. "But no _son, _I'm not lying. Your parents left there only son to Angela and I because we were such good friends. And you know what the worst part is?" Tom asked, not expecting a reply. "I didn't even want you. But I put up with you because Angela did. If it were up to me, you would probably be in the system or maybe even dead along with you parents."

Blaine was almost in tears. "No, no that isn't true. You cared about me once upon a time." His voice was breaking. "You played baseball and—"

"No I put up with you." He said, his face in a sneer. "But when you came home saying you were _homosexual_," he spit the word out. "I swear I could have killed you myself. Not only did you ruin my life and kill your parents, but you also brought disgrace and disgust in my house as well." Tom looked like he wanted to hit him again. "The only way to get you out was to push you, and I suppose it worked." He said, smugly.

Blaine was shaking with sadness and rage. He couldn't handle this right now. Everything was fuzzy. "What about mom? You wanted to push her out too?"

Tom face fell for a second then back to a sneer. "I loved Angela, I really did. But I hated you more."

That's when Blaine sprang into action. All he saw was red. He ran at Tom, not giving him a fighting chance, knocking him to the ground. He was so angry, he didn't even feel the pain in his stomach. He punched Tom with all the emotional strength he had. He punched and punched. He punched for all the times this man had beaten him. He punched for all the times he called him a faggot or a queer. He punched for his mother. His mother having to deal with this horrible, horrible man. His mother spending a teenage life with this man. He punched Tom for hitting his mother. He punched for his real parents. The fact that Tom and Angela had lied his entire life. And most of all, he punched Tom for himself. Blaine didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve a life without love and kindness. He didn't deserve to be treated badly because of who he was. Blaine hated this man and he hated that he had once loved him. Blaine had punched until he couldn't punch anymore.

Blaine got off of Tom and saw blood on his face. Tom wasn't dead, but he sure did look like it. Blaine reached over and picked up the divorce papers and a pen. He put the pen in Tom's hands and said again: "Sign them."

Tom squeezed out a barely audible "no".

Blaine looked down over him. "If you don't sign the papers now, so help me God, I will send you to jail in an instant.

Tom probably couldn't move his face or body, but he sure as hell could move his hand. He signed his name terribly sloppy, but it was good enough for Blaine.

Blaine stood shakily, and looked down at the man lying on the floor. "I once called you father. " He said shaking his head. He turned and walked out the door, leaving with a lot more than he came with.

** .**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**So tell me what you think with a review and a smile, or tell me what you thought of the episode. We Klainers HAVE to stick together.**


End file.
